creationfandomcom-20200215-history
Deadl E. Cheese
Deadl E. Cheese is a 2014 Flash animated horror-drama-comedy film made with GoAnimate. It stars the main girls of the PBS show Arthur as they try to escape from an evil Chuck E. Cheese's restaurant. Plot Do not read ahead if you do not want to be spoiled. ---- The film starts out as Rubella Deegan (Kate), our main protagonist, goes to Chuck E. Cheese's for dinner with her sister Prunella Deegan (Princess) and her friends Francine Frensky (Salli), Catherine Frensky (Catherine), Muffy Crosswire (Kalya), Ladonna Compson (Kendra), Fern Flumberghast (Emma), Sue Ellen (Tween-Girl), Emily (Julie), D.W. Read (Ivy), Nadine (Bridget), and Jenna Morgan (Kimberly). Once there, they eat pizza, play video games, ride the kiddie rides, and climb in the Skytubes. They then go to see Chuck E. (Brian) perform. After a musical number ("I'm Chuck E."), Chuck E. announces in Lawrence's voice that Chuck E. Cheese's will become Deadl E. Cheese's at 9:00 pm as alarms go off. He also says that the exits will be sealed. Rubella and the gang check their watches. It's 8:59 pm! They dash to the exit, but it's too late. The clock has already struck nine. Deadl E. Cheese's region of terror has begun. The friends work on escaping from the evil Deadl E. Cheese's restaurant. D.W. and Sue Ellen lead their friends to a corner near the exit, where they will hide until 6:00 am. The gang all hides, but Chuck E., now called Deadl E., finds them. Ladonna saves her friends by punching Deadl E. He runs off to somewhere, and Ladonna & her friends all cheer. The gang heads back to the Skytubes. Rubella suggests that if they hear Deadl E. again, they can hide under or in the Skytubes. Jenna agrees and climbs off into the tubes. Catherine wonders if Deadl E. could climb in there after them. But Rubella then finds something. Rubella tells her friends that it's a door. Jenna crawls out of the Skytubes and joins the group. Prunella asks if they can hide there. Rubella explains that it may be a closet and Deadl E. would never look in closets. The friends walk into the 'closet' and shut the door. The gang is hiding when all of a sudden, Fern screams. The rest of the group opens their eyes, and they are flying in a portal! The portal disappears and they re-enter into a dark, musty landscape. Muffy says she doesn't like it here. Nadine agrees. Emily points to the right and the friends all look. Deadl E. is standing in the distance. Ladonna yells that she had attacked Deadl E. The girls all run in the other direction, screaming and yelling. Deadl E. chases them. Fern thinks that they've escaped when suddenly Deadl E. appears again! Francine tells him to go away and let them go home. Deadl E. refuses and grounds the friends. Rubella is subjected to the Tibble Twins, and she gets knocked out by Deadl E. We are treated to one of Rubella's nightmares about the twins. After Rubella wakes up, she finds out that all of her friends, even her sister, are kidnapped by Deadl E. She runs to find them. She finds Sue Ellen first. Since Sue Ellen likes Chuck E. Ball, Deadl E. made her play his version of the game, Deadl E. Ball! Rubella helps Sue Ellen get the high score. She's free! They both run to find the other friends. D.W. has been tortured to watch Deadl E. sing "I'm Deadl E.", Fern has to play Spider Stompin' in order to save her life, Emily has to ride the Deadl E. kiddie ride (she got her picture taken), Ladonna has to hold onto a fatal shock machine, Jenna has to find her way through a life-threatening Skytubes maze, and Nadine gets transported into a real racing game. The rest of the girls are tied up. Rubella saves everyone, and the door unlocks. The gang run out. The gang find themselves back in the restaurant. It's 5:00 am. One hour to go! But Deadl E. also runs through the door. Deadl E. says that since the gang escaped Deadl E. Land, he will kill them himself. The girls scream. Rubella gets an idea. She whips out a gun and starts shooting Deadl E. with it. The rest of the group cheers on Rubella. Finally, she shoots hard enough, and Deadl E. blows up. Everyone cheers! Rubella checks her watch. It's 5:59 am. Soon enough, it's 6:00 am. The restaurant re-opens, and the door gets set on fire and explodes. Deadl E. Cheese's is now Chuck E. Cheese's. Rubella, Prunella, and the gang get a soda and leave. While walking down the street, Ladonna swears that she will never go to Chuck E. Cheese's again. Everyone else agrees. Category:Movies